Diario de Flippy
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Splendid creía que Flippy solo era un oso asesino que disfrutaba en matar y mutilar a las personas pero cuando un dia cuando el le grito Monstruo a Flippy y Flaky lo obligo a disculparse se encuentra con el diario de Flippy y ve que este oso no es lo que aparenta. Advertencia: Mala ortografia y OOc personajes


** Diario de Flippy**

Shade: Olle no deverias actualizar tus otras historias Shany

Shany: -(con aura depresiva) No tengo motivacion, se me corto la inspiracion

Shade: Y te salio una rima sin esfuerzo ._.

**Advertencia: **Puede contener Oc y Ooc personajes, sangre y mala ortografia .

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

** Capitulo: Tensiones y Angustia **

Splendid no podia entender porque todos eran amigos de Flippy si saben que ese oso es solo una maquina de matar o destripar a todas las personas que se le cruzen. Si no fuera por Flaky no estaria en camino a la casa de Flippy para pedirle disculpa por llamarlo mounstro.

-Olle Flippy me puedes habrir la puerta porfavor-Dice Splendid mientras toca la puerta fuertemente -Parece que no esta en su casa-penso Splendid pero se escucho un ruido como de un horno apunto de explotar en la casa de Flippy.

Splendid no dudo ni dos segundo en derribar la puerta para saber si ese oso enloquecido estaba matando o estaba quemando a mas ciudadanos inocentes de Happy Tree Friends. Pero en vez de encontrar a un ciudadano inocente siendo asesinado por Flippy solo encontro una casa con colores claros y muy bien ordenada.

-Creo que me lo imagine-Murmuro para si mismo y vio una mesa con un diaro y un florero con rosas.

El se acerco a la mesa y por su curiosidad tomo el diario que tenia como titulo _Mon journal de guerre_.

-Que extraño parece como si fuera otro idioma-Penso Splendid y se fue de la casa de Flippy con su diario.

* * *

(Mas tarde en la Noche)

Despues de tener un largo dia en tratar de encontrar a Flippy por peticion de Flaky y de salvar (o tratar de salvar) a los ciudadanos de Happy Tree Friend, el heroe se fue hacia su casa para tener un merecido descanzo pero antes de acostarse en su pelaje se cae ese diario.

Aunque Splendid sabia que es malo violar la privasidad de los ciudadanos ,no podia dejar su curiosidad por el diario que tenia ese titulo extraño.

-Veamos que dice-Dijo Splendid viendo la primera pagina que contenia una foto pegada con tres personas(o animales xD) en ella. Uno era un raton pequeño que tenia una gran mochila para el y con un bigote y el otro era un camaleon sacando su lengua y el mas singular era un oso verde que parecia que era mucho menor que esos dos con una pizza en su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda tenia un cuchillo-Ese debe ser Flippy-penso Splendid mientras cambiaba la pagina del diario. En la otra pagina estaba manchada con algo rojo pero aun se podia entender.

* * *

-Aver dice seis de julio de XXX vi otra vez...

_Otra vez podia ver como otro mas de mis compañeros de campamento murio en batalla sin poder hacer nada. Me sentia tan frustado, si no fuera por los Tiger esta guerra sin sentido nunca hubiera existido._

_Mouse Ka-Boom se dirige hacia mi con cara de tristesa porque el que murio esta vez era su amigo de la infancia- Sabes...Mouse lamento la perdida de Cattsen- le dije _

_-No te preocupes Flippy, el se sacrifico por el grupo-murmuro aun mostrando tristesa por la perdida de uno de sus amigos._

_Antes de que siguieramos con los lamentos una gata andina con traje militar al igual que nosotros llega con un papel en su mano._

_-Todo el grupo tiene otra mision mañana-Dice con su tipico tono plano que ella poseia-Tenemos que matar a unos de los alidados de Tiger-continuo._

_No pude evitar en enojarme contra la Gata andina , como se atrevian enviarnos a otra mision de muerte cuando estabamos todos los del grupo heridos y sin municiones._

_-Antes de que me grites Flippy quiero decirte que esta mision no fue elegida por mi, fue una orden de los superiores-Dijo la Gata _

_-Pero ellos como se atreven si nosotros aun no nos hemos recuperado de la batalla de ayer-Grite alterado pero Mouse me detiene antes de hacer una locura._

_-Mira la Guerra es asi niñito, si estas herido igual peleas,si estas agonizando a punto de morirte igual peleas-Dijo la Gata y saco dos pistolas de su cinturon y me apunto a mi cabeza- y si no quieres seguir ordenes de tu superiores te mueres por traidor-Mumuro oscuramente._

Eso es Horrible amenazar con matar a tu propio compañero-Dijo Splendid mientras leia el diario de Flippy

_-Yukine deja de amenazar a Flippy-Ordeno Mause mirando a la Gata andina-No tenemos que atacarnos entre nosotros, tenemos que atacar al enemigo- Dijo y la Gata bajo su arma y se fue hacia otra carpa._

_-Que le pasa- Exclame mientras se iba la gata loca._

_-Esta alterada, desde que vio la sangre de ayer-Me respondio Mouse-__**Nous devons voir si sournois et recupere pour demain**__- Dijo Mouse en frances._

_-Mouse tu sabes que aun no se frances- Le dije un poco avergonzado por no saber ese idioma._

_-No te enseñaron Frances en tu escuela-me pregunto un poco impactado por la declaracion que hize._

_-Yo no alcanze ir al colegio porque a los doce me obligaron ir al regimen militar-Le respondi y el solo me quedo mirando con cara de insertidumbre._

_-Bueno tonce yo te enseñare y cuando termine esta guerra hablaras en frances tan bien como yo- Me dijo._

* * *

-A los doce años en el regimen militar ¿pero eso no estaba extrictamente proivido?... Ahh verdad que esos eran tiempos de guerra-Dice Splendid sabiendo que antiguamente si tus padres aceptaba podias ir a la milica siendo menor de edad.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno espero que les aya gustado mi Primera Historia de HTF, y mi oc yukine solo es un personaje de complemento para la historia pero nada mas porque los protagonistas son Sneaky, Mouse y Flippy con Splendid xD.

Datos Curiosos: Antiguamente se podia hacer el servicio militar en mi pais si eras menor de edad con permiso de tus padres. Y tambien antiguamente en vez de enseñarte ingles como ahora te enseñaban Frances.

Gato Andino : es una especie mamifero carnivoro que esta en Chile, Argentina y en el Sur de Peru con el Norte de Bolivia- es una especie en peligro de extincion.


End file.
